A clumping animal litter, as known in the industry, is a litter product in which particles clump upon contact with a liquid such as urine. Clumping litter is desirable because it allows the consumer to separate and remove urine-soaked litter granules and provides a cost savings to the consumer because the entire litter does not have to be replaced.
Traditional litters, including clumping litters, often include relatively bulky, dense materials and thus packaged products are heavy and can be difficult for consumers to manage.